When Seth Met Clio
by sinabella
Summary: Clio is Jacobs Goddaughter andis moving to La Push.She is in love with Embry or so she thinks. Seth imprints on Clio and has to win her over and convince her Embry is not her love!Much better then this bad summary!Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer-I do not own any of the twilight characters_

_When Seth Met Clio_

_Chapter One- NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE_

_Seth's POV_

_Seth flung his phone onto the ground and groaned. He had patrolled this morning and now he was patrolling again in an hour. Even though, there were now seventeen in the pack, the young ones could not patrol alone. Jacob and Sam were now co-Alphas. Jacob took care of patrolling while Sam trained the new ones. Leah was now the Beta and abused her power on me. On her orders I am unable to use the bathroom until she is done and am forbidden to enter her room or finish all the food in the fridge. It was Leah's fault that I have to patrol again tonight. Leah was supposed to be doing it but she was going to the country club for the debutants first meeting. Yes, my sister Leah is becoming a debutant. My mom felt she was spending too much time with guys and Kim was joining so Mom forced Leah to join too. I think it's a good idea cause Leah doesn't get much girl time and when she was dressed up to go, in a silver dress and heels, she looked like she had before when she was going on a date with Sam. Man, I hope Quil isn't patrolling tonight, I can t bear to listen to more Dora The Explorer songs which run through Quils brain after spending too much time with Claire._

_My phone vibrated and I saw it was Jacob. I was late for patrolling. I ran to the press and pulled out a couple of energy bars. I gulped them down, then ran for the forest, Throwing my hoodie into a thorn bush for later._

_Hey man, how's Leah? Was she nervous going for her ladies night? _Quil asked but before I could reply Paul laughed as he imagined Leah tripping over in high heels. I growled. Leah was my sister and she had looked nice leaving tonight. 

_I remember that dress. She wore it to my fifteenth birthday party. _Sam thought. I growled, no wonder, Leah had not wanted me to show her dressed up.

_Ok, Seth and Paul, ye can take the area around First Beach. Jacob and I will take the woods. _Sam ordered businesslike even though we could see a memory of him with Leah in that dress at the back of his mind. I didn't t want to know any more about that memory so I took off. It was going to be a long boring night of patrolling.

Clio's POV

Clio smiled as she watched the moving van pull away. She was moving from New York to La Push. She couldn't wait to see Jacob and Embry again. Jacob was her second cousin but he was also her godfather. Clio was fifteen and Jacob was seventeen but he looked way older. Jacob visited her twice a year and they were the highlights of her life. Jacob was like a brother to her but his best friend Embry was amazing. She had met Embry when she had come for Jacobs thirteenth birthday. Embry was not as intense as Jacob or as obnoxious as Quil, Jacobs other best friend who she had also met. Embry was perfect. She loved him and now she was moving to La Push. She had kissed Embry at New Years. It had been short, sweet and she had fallen deeper in love with him. Jacob hated it. She had heard him yelling at Embry afterwards about Clio not being his imprint, whatever that was and then Jacob had told her to forget Embry as she wasn't his true love and he would hurt her. Now, I'm about to live in La Push and somehow I will get Embry to love me.

"_Clio, we re here." _Dad said. I looked up at our new house. It was small but personal. I m so nervous about school. Jacob had told me that the school was very small which meant that everyone knew each other and had friends but then again that could be an excuse to hang out with Embry. Dad opened the door to our new house. I pulled my suitcase up the stairs and into my attic bedroom. I pulled out my phone and tried Jacob. His phone was off. Shoot. I m starting school tomorrow and I need more information about the school, plus I wanted to escape from unpacking. I could try Embry. I fiddled with my suitcase while I waited for him to answer.

"_Hello" _His voice was deep and hoarse and of course sexy.

"_Hey, its Clio. I just arrived in La Push and I need someone to tell me about the school and I need you to take me away from the house, so my parents won t make me help them unpack. Can you come take me away?" _I waited for an answer. I knew he would be thinking what would Jake say. 

" _Sure. I ll be over in a second." _He said hesitantly.__

" _See you then."_ I hung up and smiled.

I pulled open my suitcase and grabbed my favourite red top and a really light jumper. Then I heard my dad opening the door and greeting Embry. I ran down the stairs. Embry was if possible hotter then when I had seen him last. He was taller and was only wearing a really light shirt which showed his muscles. 

" _Hey Embry, you ready to go? Dad, Embry is going to take me around La Push. I ll be back in an hour. Bye"_

I walked out and saw another guy there. I sighed. _"This is Jared.". _Jared nodded.

"_So Embry, where are we going?"_

"_First Beach. We can walk there its only a few minutes away."_

"_Ok" _I shivered. Jared stayed silent and Embry pulled a jumper from around his waist and handed it to me.

"_Thanks" ._I breathed in his scent, trying to remember it. I let him and Jared talk and just walked beside them. I liked just looking at him. Then I saw something in the bush and screamed.

Seth's POV

Paul and I were running round the beach when we heard Embry and Jared talking. We raced to them, I got there first and then, I SAW HER. She was tall for a girl with curly brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was perfect and I knew I would never be good enough for her but I also knew I would always try to protect her and love her and be good enough for her. I realised that I had just imprinted. Then she screamed and pointed at me. Embry and Jared turned round and saw me. She grabbed Embrys arm and kept screaming. I looked round for what she was scared of and how could I protect her from whatever was scaring her.

Paul laughed._ Seth, you are a wolf, who is staring at her. You are what she is scared of._

I instantly felt bad for scaring her and also because she was looking at Embry to protect her, when I was supposed to be the one protecting her.

_You imprinted on my god-daughter. Great._ Jacob muttered.

_Seth, listen to me, I know you want to stay and watch her and love her but you have got to leave. You are scaring her. _Sam said.

I ran but before I left, I saw her look at Embry. She looked at him with passion and love. She loves Embry. My imprint loves Embry. Anger flooded through me. I wanted to kill Embry, how dare he hold his arm around her beautiful delicate shoulder and tell her it was okay, that was my job. 

_Seth, phrase now. _Jacob and Sam yelled at me. I reluctantly became human again and collapsed on the ground hurting from her beauty and her love for Embry.

Chapter Two- A MASTER PLAN

Clio's POV.

Embry took me home and comforted me. He told me the wolf would not hurt me and that I was safe. I still don't believe him. That wolf stayed for about five minutes. I hadn't looked at the wolf or even near its eyes I was too scared but it had felt like the wolf had been watching me. It was a near death experience. Maybe, I was better off in New York but it had been wonderful having Embrys warm arm around me, comforting me. _"Clio" _A loud male voice said.

I was shocked Jacob was here and he looked mad. He must have found out that I had been with Embry. He hated that I loved Embry.

"_Jake, the most awful thing happened in the woods. There was a wolf. It was so scary. Are there a lot of wolves? Have people died from wolf attacks here?" _I asked, panicking slightly.

" _NO Clio, the wolves aren't dangerous. Don't be scared of them. I promise you they will never hurt you. But what were you doing with Embry? I told you not to hang round with him."_ Jacob said.

"_Jacob Black, how dare you tell me who I can hang round with and I don t see why I can t hang round with Embry. He s a great guy and your best friend. Besides Mom and Dad are having a barbeque tomorrow and Embry is invited. So I will have to hang with him, not that I'm complaining."_

"_Fine" _Jacob spat out and I noticed he was shaking. _"Can I invite some of my other friends so?_

I nodded_. "I need sleep. Its my first day of school tomorrow and I still haven t done my hair, so goodbye." _

Jacob frowned and left. I shut the door and sighed. Jacob would not leave me and Embry together for two seconds but Dad had Jacob down for cooking duties while Embry and I had no jobs and Embry would be in school tomorrow.

Seth's POV.

Jacob and Embry had both talked about Clio to me and I felt that I understood her better. I also understood that Embry had only ever treated her as a friend and that it was not his fault she loved him. My heart still hurts that she likes Embry but I have come up with a master plan to win her over in school tomorrow but for now I really need to sleep after all that patrolling. I collapsed on my bed, too tired to see how Leah was after her night out or to fill my empty stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke the next morning to find Leah sitting on my stomach. She smiled and handed me some toast. 

"_Thanks_" I muttered_. "How was your night?" _Leah smiled. It was a sweet and rare smile with absolutely no sarcasm.

"_Good. We had a meal and I talked to the girls and Kim knocked over a bowl of soup. But I heard about your night and about Clio and Embry. Seth, you're her perfect fit and Embry is your competition, you have nothing to worry about." _She smirked. I felt comforted and muttered another thank you before heading to the shower.

Ten minutes later, I got into the car and stared. Leah had been in her pyjamas when I had talked to her but now she was wearing a pretty purple top and a skirt. _"You look good." _

"_Thanks. I hope the guys will remember that I am just as tough as them only way more graceful and polite or else I will have to teach them exactly how tough I am"_

I remembered Leah practising with me a couple of nights ago and laughed. Leah had become a great fighter recently as her embarrassment over having Jake save her before had encouraged her to practise. Sadly, I had been the one she had practised with. I wondered what Clio would wear to school. Not that it mattered, she would be beautiful in whatever she wore. Not that she would notice me unless my plan works.

Chapter Three- NEW SCHOOL

Clio s POV.

I tried on my fourth outfit. What I wore on the first day of school is crucial, its decides who you are. I looked at the clock then back at what I was wearing and decided it would have to do. My parents had already left for work and wished me luck. In New York, I had taken a bus to school but mom and dad had bought me a car for moving here. It was small, old and temperamental but Jakey would fix it. I looked in the fridge then in the press then settled for two cups of tea as breakfast. The car took ten minutes to start and then collapsed halfway there and took another twenty minutes to start again. It took me forty minutes to get to school when it should have only taken fifteen. I was late for my first day and the secretary was less then happy but I don't think I was any happier. I was told to wait for Seth Clearwater who had volunteered to take care of me. He was either a geek or some guy who thought he could hit on the new girl. I sighed and tried to remember Embry. 

"_Hey" _A voice said. I didn't bother looking up.

"_Seth Clearwater?" _I said.

"_Yeah" _he said happily. _"Your beautiful."_

I sighed although he sounded truthful, I knew better. He was so in category two, the guy who tried to hit on the new girl. I decided the best way to let him know I wasn't interested in him was not to look at him.

" _So Seth, where's my next class?"_

Seth lead me through the school pointing out buildings and classrooms before we found Biology. _"We share this class. Can I be your lab partner?"_

I did t know anyone else so I nodded. This guy would have been nice if he hadn t said the beautiful thing making him an ass. I wondered if he knew Embry.

" _Do you know Embry Call?" _I asked.

"_Yes" _he said quietly and I noticed the table vibrating. I looked and saw his hands holding the table and shaking it. I looked at him. He was hot. He was tall with brown hair and eyes, even with his angry expression he was still beautiful. Oh, I called him beautiful, how corny. He caught me looking at him and our eyes locked. It was like I could see into his soul and he could see into mine. The other students disappeared as I lost myself in his eyes. Then the bell rang. The sound brought me back to earth. I reminded myself that he was some guy who took this job to make the new girl fall in love with him. I told myself I hated him but out of the corner of my eye, I watched him. I could not tell you what we were doing in biology or the rest of my morning classes as I was caught between looking at Seth and convincing myself he was not Embry and trying to ignore him staring at me. To distract myself from Seth, I began to doodle Clio 4 Embry and unconsciously it became Clio Clearwater. I looked at it frowned and rubbed it out. I could not be happier that it was lunchtime. I thanked Seth and refused his offer to eat with him and ran to the girls room. I locked myself in a cubicle and took deep breaths. Then I opened the door and looked in the mirror. My cheeks were red from Seth. 

"_Hi, I'm Jenny. You were in my English class, next to Seth."_

I nodded that was me.

" _Seth is definitely cute but believe me he's trouble, he's in a gang and he's not worth it." _

I nodded again and watched her leave. Seth was trouble and I should have known it. I mean, he had volunteered to look after me and had said I was beautiful and the whole shaking thing. I pulled back my hair and left the bathroom.

The canteen was sorted into groups but thankfully Jake called out to me. His table had mostly guys and a couple of girls. I noticed that most of the tables around them were empty. People obviously thought they were dangerous or uncool. I saw Embry and smiled. Jake pulled out a chair. I sat down and looked around me. Seth Clearwater was next to me.

"_Hey Clio" _He said. I smiled slightly remembering the girls warning.

"_Hi Embry" _I smiled at him and then remembered Quil. _"Hi Quil"_

Quil smiled and then I saw Jared from last night with his lips on this other girls neck. The girl smiled at me. _"I m Kim. Jared told me about you last night,"_

I suddenly realised everyone was staring at me curiously like I had been a huge topic of discussion. I blushed and then I felt a hand on my lap. I looked at the hand then Seth. 

"_Get your hand off my lap" _I hissed. Jenny was right, Seth was a jerk. Seth looked really upset.

"_You were blushing and I thought you needed some comfort." _He muttered .

"_Hell will freeze over before I want comfort from a jerk like you." _The table fell silent. They were all shocked and I wondered why I mean I knew this guy three hours, he won't stop staring at me and then he puts his hand on my lap. I mean seriously. Then again his hand had been warm and had felt like it belonged there but still I was not going to let that happen. Then, a girl laughed and the tension round the table faded. _"I'm Leah." _She said. _" That jerk is my brother and he is a sweet guy really I mean he hugs me all the time even though I hate physical contact." _I smiled weakly._ "I m going for a walk." _I looked at Embry, who looked away. Seth got up before Leah pushed him back down _"I ll come with you. I m done eating anyway."_

So I spend the rest of lunch with Leah who seemed really nice and I even felt bad about calling Seth a jerk after I heard all his childhood stories. Some of them were hilarious and embarrassing but they just made me like him and see him as a great guy. 

"_So you like Embry." _Leah said it as a statement not a question.

I was so surprised by this that I didn't bother denying it and just nodded.

"_Embry is a nice guy but I don t think he's your type."_

I was still too surprised to argue and said _"Why?"_

Leah looked at me. _"You deserve a guy who looks at you like you are the most beautiful thing in the world and Embry doesn't do that but Seth does."_

I groaned_. "I have liked Embry since I was eleven. I can't imagine myself with any other guy."_

Leah smiled. _"I know but you and Seth could be magical." _

Before I could stop it an image of me and Seth together came to my mind. It was magical as Leah said.

The bell rang. I spend my afternoon apologising to Seth who felt way too bad about me calling him a jerk so I ended up inviting him to the barbeque so he would know that I didn't see him as a jerk. The gang Jenny referred to was actually Jacob and Embry and Quil and Jared and everyone, so I decided Seth was actually a nice guy. I also invited Leah.

Chapter Four-BARBEQUE

Clio's POV

I ended up calling Leah to come over early to help me decide what to wear. Leah was wearing jeans and a pale pink t-shirt and sandals. I ended up wearing a red dress because Leah said _"Seth would like it." _I know I love Embry so why am I wearing what Seth would like but for some reason I want Seth to see me as beautiful. I cry when Leah tells me their dad died as Seth seem too good a guy for something like that to happen and all I want to do is comfort him. Its so unfair but Leah is strong and doesn't cry. She ends up comforting me. Then I have to put all my make up on again before everyone comes over. Then I hear music playing. I go over to the window and look out. I find myself looking for Seth and not Embry and quickly look away.

Seth's POV.

School hadn't gone so well I mean she had thought I was jerk but Leah had fixed that and Leah had given me tips on how to approach her. I couldn't believe Leah was doing this for me but then Leah had always been a good sister. The whole pack was here, Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Colin and Brady and a couple of the younger ones. Her parents were very nice and Clio's mother looked very like her. I understood where she got her beauty. Music started playing and everyone began eating. Clio and Leah were still upstairs according to Emily, they were waiting to make an entrance. Then, I heard footsteps. I saw Leah and then Clio. She wore a lovely red dress that highlighted her figure and brought out the colour of her hair. I dropped my hot dog when her eyes met mine and she smiled. She was so beautiful. She was looking at me. Leah brought her over and then went to talk to Jake. " You look good. Did Leah dress you too?" She said, smiling and I noticed a dimple on her right cheek.

"Yeah but she did a much better job with you I mean you look…"

She smiled then laughed. It was the sweetest sound in the world. She reached over and took a sausage from my plate and ate it. "That's rude." I said.

"What are you going to do about it?" She said and laughed as I tickled her and her arms hit me. I let her go for a second and she ran into the forest. I let her run for a second then took after her. I grabbed her then fell on the ground. She lay on top of me and giggled. "Seth, I'm sorry about" I put a finger on her lips "Don t worry about it." She smiled and my heart exploded and I knew I had that stupid love-sick grin the other guys wore when they were with their imprints. I looked at her and suddenly we were coming closer together and her lips brushed mine briefly before she jumped up and smiled. "I'm going to steal the rest of your food." laughed and ran. I lay on the ground for a couple of seconds catching my breath and replaying her sweet lips on mine before following her.

Clios POV.

I watch everyone leave and sigh. It had been a great night. Seth and I had talked about everything and I had not been nervous around him at all. Embry was avoiding me and that hurt but I was confused. I wasn t sure whether I wanted Embry anymore. I mean when Seth and I kissed, it had been short but magical. Every nerve in my body had been aware of Seth and my heart had beated so fast. I had kissed Embry and had thought it was the best kiss in the world but now I wasn t sure. I didnt know whether to keep chasing Embry or start looking towards Seth. I neede to find out soon though otherwise I would just hurt Seth. I could kiss Embry and if I felt something I could push Seth away but if I felt nothing, I could stop loving Embry. I needed to know who to love. Jacob would never leave me near Embry so I would have to go to Embrys house, I hoped he was home. I leaped out my window and onto a tree then climbed down. I ran to his house at a fast pace. It wasn t until halfway that I realised I was being followed by a wolf. I was scared but decided to keep going. I reached his house and thanked his parents for having a bungalow. His window was open. I climbed in and knocked a lamp. Embry stirred and stood up. He was half asleep. "Clio" he said confused. I walked up to him and pushed my lips onto his. It was warm but no beating heart or nerves. It was boring. I stepped back. The wolf howled and I jumped out his window and ran into the forest. The wolf was on the ground in pain giving me a headstart. I wondered what was causing it pain. The woods were very different at night. I stumbled round before finding a small hole in a tree. My legs were sore from running and I was tired and scared so I sat into the tree. I heard howls and pushed myself deeper into the hole. I sat there for fifteen minutes before three wolves came. They were looking round. I stopped. There was a moment of calm before I saw something that was impossible. I screamed then fainted.

Seths POV.

I watched her lips touch Embrys and my heart ached with pain. I let out a howl which barely covered my pain. She left and ran for the forest. I growled at Embry who was still half-asleep. "Seth" he said but before he could say more. I heard Sam.

"Seth. You are to stay still and not harm Embry." It was a command I could not ignore. I growled.

"Oh man, that would have been a class fight." Collin said, enjoying the drama.

"Guys chill, Collin make sure shes at home and safe. She was terrified last time she saw a wolf, let alone a one in pain."

Collin sighed and headed towards her house. Embry phrased. 

"Seth, Im so sorry. I didnt realise what she was doing. I didnt enjoy it or anything. It was only a second honestly.Not that shes a bad kisser or anything. "

My whole body wanted to kill Embry and hurt from the pain and the restraint. My anger and hurt was so powerful. I realised this was the first time I had ever been really mad.

"Seth, Embry stop it. Seth, Embry is not responsible for this and you know it. Girls all sorts of stuff. I know your in pain but" Sam stopped, we all listened to Collin.

"She s not at home and I m confused between her scent, its all over the place from coming here and the barbeque and wherever she s gone now." My anger of her kissing Embry was overpowered by a need to protact her and for her to be safe. Sam took control. 

"Ill head north, Embry east, Seth take the forest and Collin stay by her house in case she comes home." I headed into the forest and was only a few steps before I realised it was a fresh trail. The others came in. Then it stopped but I couldn t see her but I knew she was close.

"Maybe, you should phrase. Then call her name and she might come out." Before Sam could comment, I phrased. It was a mistake, she had seen me phrase. She screamed then fainted. The others phrased.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Five- THE IMPOSSIBLE.

Seth's POV.

Sam looked like he was going to kill me as I pulled her out of the tree. She knew our secret. What would she say? Would she still love me? Stupid question. She never liked me anyway, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed Embry. Sam started yelling and I shrank back. Embry called Jacob who came here at the speed of light and also yelled. It was t until they took a break to breathe that we realised she was awake.

"Seth" she whispered.

"I m here." I whispered and held her closer then remembered her kiss with Embry.

"Are you okay, Clio?" Jacob asked, concerned.

"I don t know . I m confused. I thought I saw a wolf turn into Seth." She said softly, looking at me.

Sam growled. "It happened. I know it did." said Clio, who obviously thought Sam was implying she was delusional by a growl.

"Yes. It did. " I said.

We all waited for her reply. "Oh" She said then "How?"

"Seth, you should tell her. She s your imprint." Jake said. I took a deep breath and told our tale leaving out any information on imprints cause that would probably freak her out even more. She listened silently, taking deep breaths. She looked at Jake, Sam and Embry then me.

"I need to go home." She said at the end.

"What?" Jake yelled.

"Don t worry. I will keep your furry little secret but I do need to think and sleep." She said before pulling herself out of my arms. Collin laughed at the "furry secret". My arms felt empty without her and I was terrified that she thought this was too weird and that she would decide to move far away from this crazy place. Life had been so much easier before I had imprinted.

"You can stay at my place. Its late and its closer." Sam said. Clio nodded before looking at all of us, then leaving.

"We all talk later" . Sam said glaring at me and they left. I collapsed on the ground and took deep breaths unsure how to react to the last three hours.

Clio's POV.

I woke up to find myself in a small blue room. I panicked. Where was I? and how did I get here?. Then I remembered. My parents were going to kill me but werewolves and vampires. It was weird but I knew there was something strange about them and I remembered how Jake use to come home at weird hours. In a strange way, it made sense and to be honest, I m weird so I accepted it. Then, I remembered Embry. Was the wolf outside the house Seth and if so had Seth been the wolf in pain and was I the cause of the pain?

I had no idea. Then I heard a knock on the door. Emily walked in and I thought was a werewolf or a vampire responsible for the scars or had it really been just a bear?

"Clio. There's breakfast downstairs and your mother is on her way."

Shoot. Mom would kill me for sneaking out and ending up at Emily's. Thank god I had school today, that meant the shouting could only last half an hour. I must say Emily is a great cook. I stopped enjoying the meal when Mom came. She shouted at me in front of Emily, Sam and Paul. It was so embarrassing. Then she thanked Emily for finding me. The drive from school was unbearable. She almost crashed five times because she got distracted by yelling at me. I was never so happy to be going to school. I got out of the car to be told I was grounded for a month and that I had better be home at four fifteen otherwise mom would call the guards. I left her muttering. "Stupid child. Where did we go wrong?"

I wandered inside and the pack was by the door. Paul was smirking probably replaying my Mom giving out to me at Sam s. Jacob however was more intent on reminding me of secrecy. I listened to him and looked for Seth. He was nowhere to be found. Leah looked at me and I was shocked to see she looked mad. I thought she would be happy that I knew so she wouldn't t have to hide the secret from me . Then I noticed everyone was mad at me except Embry who looked embarrassed. I blushed figuring out why they were angry.

"Embry" I said and everyone looked up. "I m sorry about last night. It was a mistake and I m sorry." Embry nodded but before he could say anything Leah spoke.

"Really. You are sorry. Sorry for what hurting Seth, causing Seth to hate Embry or for wasting our time."

I was shocked then my temper broke. I had enough of people giving out to me, first my mom now a pack of wolves.

"Well, I wont waste anymore of it. " I walked away without looking back. Seriously, why should they judge me, its none of their business who I kiss but was Seth hurt. I hoped not. Biology was my first class. I was surprised that Seth was sitting there. I walked to our table.

"Hi" I said.

Seth looked up then back to his biology book. I was hurt, he was ignoring me, I was not his girlfriend or his anything so why is he mad? Well I would be and I am upset he's hurt. For the rest of Biology, I watched him and I realised he had dark circles underneath his eyes and that he had a slightly larger upper lip and that when he was concentrating, a little line appeared on his forehead. I liked watching Seth but it hurt because he was mad at me and I could se pain in his eyes. After Biology, I left for English. It was the only class I didn't t share with Seth. I had skipped a grade in English. I was glad to leave Seth because his anger hurt me and I didn't know what to say. I was walking towards the English building when I heard someone call me.

"Clio" I looked back, it was Frank. I had sat beside him in Geometry but I didn't know him very well.

"Yes?" I said.

"I was wondering if you needed help to get to the English building?" He said smiling. The people surrounding us were giving me wary glances and his friends were laughing.

"I think I can get there. Thanks anyway." I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

"I ll help" He said and grabbed my backpack off my back. My books scattered across the courtyard and his friends laughed and encouraged him. I leaned down to the ground to pick them up and tried not to blush. As I knelt down one of his friends pushed me. The constant rain in La Push made the ground slippery. I saw the pavement coming to meet me. I screamed then the laughter stopped. It was Seth and Leah. Seth had Frank pinned up against the wall. I saw Seth punch him in the gut. Meanwhile the guys were sniggering at Leah. That was dangerous. She took the first guy out with a blow to his head and the second fell to her feet after a painful blow to his stomach. The others ran for cover.

"Thanks for the workout, gentlemen" Leah said smiling. Then, I was off the ground and in Seth's warm arms. I couldn't t stop the tears from my parents anger, Seth s hurt and the new schools jerks. Seth held me closer to his chest and blocked me from view. He brought me round the back of the school ignoring the people staring and through a door and up some stairs. We were in a boiler room. It would have been cold only Seth was generating so much heat. I kept my head in his chest and let the tears fall, knowing they would stop soon. Seth rubbed his fingers through my hair and whispered "Its okay" over and over again. It was so comforting after ten minutes, I managed to make an apology.

"I m so sorry. Seth, I don t like Embry really I just kissed him yesterday to make sure I knew that it was you I wanted, not Embry. I m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you and I just, I m sorry" I kept my head in his chest as I was too scared to see his face. His warm hand lifted up my chin and then I was looking into his eyes. He has the nicest eyes, I could drown in their beauty.

Seth's POV.

I looked into her eyes. I was in a empty boiler room filled with cleaning equipment but it didn't matter because I was with the most wonderful person in the world. I could smell her. She smelled like lavender and fresh sheets and something else which I couldn't define. I felt so bad for causing her tears and I could see the tear drops clinging to the long lashes that framed her green eyes and her face was red from crying but this just made her more beautiful. I placed my lips against hers and even though she was sitting on my lap. Her body wasn t close enough. Every nerve in my body was crying out for her and my brain was trying to comprehend the joy as her lips moved with mine. She broke away for air gasping. My breathing was fast but my lips kept moving and her hands were locked in my hair. Then, I heard a cough. I looked up at her. She was scared, I wondered whether my kissing was that bad then I followed her gaze and saw Mrs. O Connor. Mrs. O Connor s face was red and her eyes were furious. I jumped up and Clio fell. I immediately went to pick her up.

"Mr. Clearwater, She does not need your assistance, I m sure." Mrs. O Connor said.

"Now, I think this requires a visit to the deputy head, Follow me."

I could hear Clio's heartbeat. It was so fast. I reached for her hand to reassure her but under Mrs. O'Connor's gaze I dropped it.

Clio's POV.

I got caught kissing Seth Clearwater in a boiler room. I m the new school girl who pulls all the guys. I'm a whore. Oh shoot. My breathing was still uneven but not from Seth's kisses which were so good that they should be made illegal but from this realisation and the fact that as we walked to the Deputy heads office, students were staring. The teacher was glaring at us and I could feel my hand pining for Seth's. Seth obviously felt the same as his hand went for mine.

"hands to yourself, Clearwater." She snapped. My heart was about to explode.

The deputy head was an old man who was strict on traditions and who insisted that our parents must be called in. Seth was relaxed about this while I imagined my mom

And dad and how they would react. I fiddled with my belt while I waited.

Seth's mom came first, Sue felt it was inappropriate but did not seem mad in fact she was smiling. Then my parents came. My Dad glared at Seth as if Seth was responsible

for this, while my mother seemed to be storing her anger for later. The head explained the situation and how our conduct was unacceptable. By the time, the lecture was over it was time to go home.

Outside the school, my mom exploded. "Running away from home last night, snagging a guy in a boiler room. Clio, what is wrong with you? Are you punishing your father and me for bringing you here? Are you unhappy away from New York? Are you trying to tell us something?" My mom took a break to breath then continued. " Clio, you are already grounded for a month and I forbid you to ever see this guy again and if anything else happens so help me, I will send you to boarding school." I gasped and I heard Seth draw a deep breath. "Mom" I began then realised the entire school body was watching us teachers, students and parents. Classes had finished and everyone was outside watching us.

My dad spoke. "Come on Clio. Lets go home before you do any more damage."

I followed my parents but Seth grabbed my arm.

"When will I see you again?" He asked nervously.

"Never" My mom answered me and I was dragged to the car leaving Seth alone.


	3. Chapter 3

When Seth Met Clio

Read and please Review

Seth's POV.

After Clio s mom forbid her to see me, I thought she would leave me. I mean with the werewolf thing and now this, surely it would scare her off but amazingly it didn't t. Clio was still with me. I had never liked school before but now school was great because it was where I saw her. Leah hated my newfound love of school. I woke her up ten minutes earlier on Monday, it was a bad idea. Leah attacked me and then used her Beta position to forbid me ever waking her up early again. It sucked because then I only had twenty minutes before school to admire Clio which was not enough for her beauty.

Jacob was not happy about me and Clio. He felt I should respect Clio s parents wishes and stay away for the month but I could not do it. I needed Clio and Jacob unlike Leah hated to use his power so I got to see her. For the first week of grounding, I was great. We had nearly all the same classes which meant I could look at her and hold her hand underneath the table and then at lunch, we went round the back and I paid Collin to keep watch. Clio was a great kisser but a lot of the time, we just talked, well some of the time not most of it, we talked. Leah said Clio was just like me because she had the sweetest soul.

She really did. She was caring and kind and was always trying to take care of me.

After a week though, I needed to see her more. The more I got to know her, the more I needed to see her. School just was not enough so I started going over to her house in wolf form and looking at her sleeping until Jacob found out and forbid me. She was so cute in her sleep but I had to follow Jakes order. However on Friday, we got a golden opportunity.

Clio's POV.

Mom and Dad were so unfair. I mean I was in love with Seth. Yes, I should not have kissed him while French was on but still Seth was a great guy. I had gone out with a lot of guys in New York but this was different, I loved Seth. When I told Mom this, she said "What happened to Embry?"

I suppose it was a fair question seeing as I had been obsessed with Embry up until a couple of days ago. Seth was different, I had to be around him constantly. It was an addiction which I had to satisfy and Seth felt the same way. I was grounded but Mom and Dad could not stop me seeing him in school. Seeing him in school was fine for a week then I wanted to see him more, scratch that, I needed to see him more. Mom was on high alert though, she never let me out of the house and picked me up from school and dropped me off. She even wanted to ask the principal could I come home for lunch. It was crazy almost as crazy as my need to see Seth. I loved my mom and dad and I could see their point of view but it did not stop me wanting to see Seth.

"Clio, come on." Mom shouted. I looked into the mirror again, making sure my hair and make-up was perfect for Seth. Then I grabbed my bag and got into the car. I needed to see Seth so bad.

"Your father has a work party tonight and we are both going. Jacob is going to come over and look after you. So do not even think about inviting that boy." Mom said as she drove to the school. I looked at her. Was she serious? I m sixteen and I need a babysitter, still Jacob would let Seth over. Actually, it was perfect, now I could see Seth outside of school

"Fine" I said, pretending I didn't t care even though this was actually the most amazing thing in the world. "What time are you going?"

"Six and we will back around midnight." Mt mom said, looking at me. She parked and watched me as I got out.

"Ok. See you later" I said, then with my back turned to her, I allowed myself to smile. I could get rid of Jacob and then Seth and I would be alone in the house. Perfect.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I found Seth just before last period at his locker. His locker was a bottom one, it had originally been Embry s but after losing a bet, it had become his and with Seth being so tall, he had to sit on the ground to get into it. It was funny and cute.

"Seth, my parents are going out tonight, so can you come over?" I asked smiling, trying to sound casual even though it was huge. Seth looked at me. He had the greatest eyes.

"You are serious? They are leaving you alone, are they not scared I will come over?" Seth asked. I thought this was a bit unfair. My parents were not monsters, they were just trying to protect me.

"Seth, they are not that bad but Jake is supposed to look after me." I said, still smiling.

"Great. I will see you at nine. I m patrolling till then." Well that sucked but still Seth for two hours was sweet.

"Good. I will see you then but now I am late for Basketball." I said flinging my gym bag over my shoulder.

"Basketball, so you will be wearing those cute shorts?" Seth asked and leaned closer to me.

"Yes, I will." I said, before kissing him on the lips. It was so sweet. "Got to go."

Jacob drove me home after school. Mom was too busy getting dressed up for the work party to notice my good mood. She was wearing her black dress with the pink flowers. Dad wore a grey shirt and talked Jake through the house rules. Once they were gone, Jacob ordered me to make food. When I refused, he threatened to stay when Seth came over. Mom and Dad had picked a blackmailer as a babysitter. It was going to be a long three hours till Seth came home.

Finally, nine came. Jacob left then Seth came. I had saved some of the food I had made for Jacob for Seth. When Seth entered for once, he did not look at the food, he ran straight for me. He was super fast my werewolf boyfriend. In one second he had picked me up to his level and pushed me against the wall. It was nice to be chosen over food once in a while.

"You are so beautiful." he said and then his lips travelled from my neck in a fiery line to my lips. My heart was beating too fast, I was too hot and I could not breathe but I needed Seth closer. My fingers traced his stomach, feeling his muscles. We kissed again and again and again, I forgot the movie I had rented for us to watch , I could not even remember my own name, all I could remember was Seth.

It was two hours later, when we stopped kissing. I was in heaven. The emotions inside me were unbelievable. I was too tired to get up off the sofa. We had moved to the sofa after the wall became too uncomfortable. Seth was a unbelievable kisser. He lay on the sofa and I lay on top of him. We just looked at one another, taking in each others beauty. We were so lost in it that we did not here the car pull in or the front door opening. My mom screamed. My dad was shocked. Then Dad hit Seth. Seth barely flinched but I screamed.

"Are you alright?" I asked, forgetting my parents, I just needed Seth to be okay. He nodded, looked at my parents then left. My parents just stood and stared at me. Then finally my mom turned to my dad and said

"You booked her into that all- girls boarding school?" My dad nodded. A girls boarding school with no Seth. I was going to be in exile.

Authors Note:-

Seth and Clio cannot be apart so will Clio end up going to boarding school or will Seth kidnap her? Or will Seth go with her to boarding school? Or can they get Clio's parents to accept Seth or have they gone beyond the limit?.


	4. Chapter 4

Clio `s POV.

What would one do if one was to be separated from their love? Well for me, it involved sobbing and begging and yet my parents took no notice. My pain and hardship meant nothing to them well it did, but they thought Seth was not in my best interests. Only Jacob Black, my loving cousin and godfather took any pity on my plight and now he was fighting for me.

I tore my eyes away from the deep dark forests of La push and looked up to my empty bedroom. Despite my arguments and resistance, all my belongings were packed up in boxes ready to go. I had given up trying to listen in on my parents and Jake. Unfortunately, I did not have werewolf hearing and on top of that, the rain was falling fast and heavy. I let out another sigh, I was glad Seth was not here now, I was wearing one of my Dads old jumpers and sweatpants and I was wet from the rain. I could stand under the porch but there was something reassuring about feeling those raindrops. Maybe it helped me to remember I was alive, because without Seth it felt like I had died inside. He gave me life. I heard a footstep and spun around. Jake was standing on the porch. His head was touching the roof of the porch but his smile gave me hope again. Was it possible that my parents had forgiven me and were allowing me to stay?

"You are staying but you are going to Forks high school and you have to pass Maths." Jake grinned and I leaped into his arms. His heat reminded me of Seth. I was staying, it was the best news possible in this situation. "You are also still banned from seeing Seth but that's the best I could get." Jake continued

"Thanks Jake. Thank you so much." I said, giving him a tighter hug.

"I got to go, pack business but I will pass the news onto Seth." Jake said, pulling my arms down.

"Thanks again. Bye." I said. Jake ran into the rain and gave a small wave. Then the dark forest enveloped him. I hid my smile as I went into unpack. I was staying at home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mom was glad that a compromise had been reached as she said she would have missed me if I had gone to boarding school but was still strict on the not seeing Seth policy. Dad was busy organising my new school stuff. I had hated being the new girl and now that was what I was but it was better to be the new girl here then the new girl at a boarding school. At the moment though, I had no school and for once the sun was shining, so I decided to wander round the woods. The wood was beautiful, just different shades of green and the occasional flower. I picked up a steady pace and just listened to the woods. I sat on a rock which was covered in green moss. The moss was amazingly dry. I smiled and then I saw it. There were two eyes poking out from under a tree and two wolf ears. I laughed which guy was it. It was not Seth anyway maybe Jacob or Quil. The wolf came out and bounced up to me. I patted its head and it gave a little growl of content. I giggled again. Then the wolf howled. I jumped back at the noise and then I heard footsteps and three more wolves appeared in the forest. Before I could find Seth, he found me. I went flying backwards as a wolf bounded at me. I looked up and there I saw Seth `s beautiful eyes.

"Seth." I whispered. The wolf nodded and then I got a big wet lick on my cheek. Disgusting.

"Seth." I said again, this time in annoyance. He laughed or as much as a wolf can laugh. The other wolves left and I curled up next to him, entwining my fingers in his fur.

"I missed you." I said. "Don `t change because then I am breaking my parents rules. Just stay a wolf."

His eyes grew sad at my parent `s disapproval.

"Seth. This is really hard, right now but it `s darkest before the dawn. Can you wait for me? " I said, maybe Seth would bet better off with a different girl. The wolf nodded and cuddled closer. We sat there in the woods for a long time, I talked occasionally and Seth listened but mostly we just sat enjoying each others company. I wanted Seth in human form but that would be betraying my parents so I settled for the wolf. There were many obstacles in front of me and Seth but we would survive and conquer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Seth `s POV.

I let out a small growl of contentment. I wish I could hold her and hug her and kiss her. Why was the path of true love never smooth? My tail bounced happily off the ground and I cuddled round her. She was so small but so brave. No matter what we would stay together. Why couldn't Clio's parents understand us but they will see in time. We just had to hold on, I just know we can show them together. I licked her hand. It was cold. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and keep her safe and warm.

"Seth." She giggled as I licked her hand and my heart burst seeing her smile and laugh.

I could hear Sam and Quil and Brady in my head but I ignored them. This moment was for us and us alone. I did not know when we would see each other again so I savoured the moment.

I listened to her heartbeat. The sound was constant just like my love for her. I smiled as it picked up an irregular beat and I felt her scratch my ears. I wanted to become human so badly but I knew she needed me a wolf to keep her conscience clear. I understood her but I wished I could keep her happy. She deserved happiness. She looked happy now though.

She caught me looking at her and blushed a little but did not look away. She belonged to me.

"I have to go. Mom and Dad will be wondering where I am but Seth, please come back. Tomorrow." She said and she actually looked like she was worried I would refuse her. I wanted to tell her that I would die rather than not come but being a wolf I could only nod.

"Same time, same place." She said and stood up. I gave a small whine. I did not want her to go.

"I don `t want to go either." Clio said sadly and I whined again.

"Tomorrow, Seth and please come as a wolf. Please" She looked so sad. I nodded then licked her hand.

"Bye" She said and began navigating her way home, I followed her and she laughed. Eventually we reached her house. She leaned down and looked me in the eyes.

"Tomorrow." She whispered. I gave her a big lick.

"Seth." She said in annoyance but she was smiling. She walked outside and I retreated into the forest. We would have to get together soon because my heart could not deal with separation much longer.

Authors Note.

Sorry for taking such a long time to update but Clio is now starting a new school without Seth and Seth is busy trying to think of a plan so they can be together all the time. Will Seth and Clio get a happy ever after? Review and thank you to my lovely Beta!


End file.
